


Mistletoe

by Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A Christmas present for a dear friend of mine, A Christmas present wrapped in string, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what they say when two people are caught underneath it," he whispered in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelainsimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/gifts).



> You have written me plenty of Remy/Marie drabbles and so I thought I should do one in return. Plus, this little thing came to me and I had to write it no matter what. 
> 
> I know this is many days late and the holidays have passed. Life got in the way, so I couldn't post it like I planned. I hope everyone had a wonderful time and a happy new year. 
> 
> For fans who love this pair as much as I do: I know that this will probably never happen for them, and that's why it's an AU setting. I felt like writing it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ah, mistletoe," Remy said as he entered the main living room. He walked over to the fireplace, where Marie stood, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know what they say when two people are caught underneath it," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't think that goes for us," Marie said as she leaned into his warm embrace. 

"And why not?" he asked, hurt in his voice, knowing that Marie might refuse him a simple kiss. 

Marie turned so that she could face him, his arms still around her, holding her close. "You know why," she said quietly. Her eyes looked anywhere but his, knowing she would be lost in them and give in. 

They both knew the risk. He played with his life everyday, every time he was around her. The last time they kissed, Remy touched her skin too much while they kissed and nearly lost his life. He was in the infirmary for almost three weeks. She didn't want that to happen again, but that didn't stop him from trying every chance he got.

Remy tucked a stray curl of her white hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his smoldering ones, causing any thought of preventing a kiss that much harder to think about. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She could smell his cologne and body wash he used that morning, intoxicating her. "Remy," she said breathlessly. 

"Do you trust me?" Remy asked while he held the back of her neck, her hair being the barrier between his skin and hers. 

"Yes but-" she started, but then his lips met hers. She was stunned in place, unsure of what was happening until she started to feel his power run through her. Remy tried to urge her closer to him, but she resisted and ended the kiss quickly. "We can't. I don't want to hurt you." 

"Don't worry about me, cher. I can handle it," Remy said, trying to catch his breath due to her power and the kiss they just shared. He pulled her back to him and was about to kiss her again, but she stopped him with her gloved hand on his cheek. 

"Promise me you'll stop when it begins to be too much. I can't stand the thought of you being out cold for a few days or even a month," Marie said, nothing but worry in her voice. Deep down she wanted this kiss more than anything, but his life wasn't worth losing due to want and desire. That thin line between enough and too much was blurred. It was too dangerous. 

"I will," Remy said right before their lips met again. His hands began to wander up and down her body when he felt her start to respond to the kiss. A moment later, her arms were wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. 

Even though he felt like his life was being sucked out of him, he didn't want to stop kissing Marie no matter what. He would never get enough of this woman whether it's her voice, her laugh, her lips, or her love. 

When he nearly had enough of the pain, he ended the kiss, leaving them both breathless and weak in the knees. Remy tightened his hold on Marie, keeping him from falling over on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing that the question was ridiculous, but she needed to know. 

It took Remy a couple of moments before he could speak, causing Marie to fear for the worst until she looked up into his eyes and saw the mix of love and desire in them. "I told you that's all you could handle," she joked, hugging him tighter. 

Remy laughed. "It was worth it." He kissed the top of her head. "I think they're wanting us over there," he said softly, glancing over to where Scott, Jean, Storm, Kitty, Piotr, and a few of the latest new recruits sat on the large sofa and floor, waiting to hear about one the professor's favorite memories with his long, lost friend, who sat beside him, smiling. 

It was truly one of the best Christmases they all had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: cher means 'love' or 'darling'


End file.
